Co-owned PCT Application, Publication No. WO 95/20605, discloses immuno-stimulatory monoclonal antibodies. The antibodies subject of this PCT application were raised against B lymphoblastoid cells and were shown to have an immuno-stimulatory effect. When injected into tumor-bearing animals, these antibodies were also found to elicit an anti-tumor effect.
Cancer diagnosis, under current medical procedures, is typically a multi-step process involving physical examination, use of a variety of imaging techniques, employment of a variety of cancer markers, etc. There is a longfelt need in the art for cancer diagnostic techniques which allow detection of cancer and also determination of the type of cancer which the tested individual is suffering from.